The Girl Without A Name
by Nouk121
Summary: I saw him smiling like never before and found myself happy as the death inside of me spread through. I fell as I couldn't hold it any longer. He ran towards me, his smile gone. "Bloom?" he said panicked. I wanted to say that I was okay but I wasn't and I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. I just smiled and looked for the last time in those bright eyes as darkness overtook me.
1. Prologue

I saw him smiling like never before and found myself happy as the death inside of me spread through. I fell as I couldn't hold it any longer. He ran towards me, his smile gone. "Bloom?" he said panicked. I wanted to say that I was okay but I wasn't and I couldn't lie to him. Not anymore. I just smiled and looked for the last time in those bright eyes as darkness overtook me.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_I looked around for the first time in my life actually seeing the world around me. I didn't look back, I went on "Everything will be different now." He said to me. I looked up to him staring into his kind blue eyes. Wishing that he still would look at me with kindness in his eyes and not the coldness they watched me now._

I woke up of a Hermione who shaking me. "Wake up sleepy head! It's the first day of school! Come on!". This often happened when you are best friends with a bookworm. I grumbled but pulled the covers of me and dressed while Hermione was putting all her books in her bag. "Hermione we don't even have our timetables yet.." I called after her as she ran the stairs down. "Come on!" She shouted back. I walked down the stairs and ignored all the stares. I was used to it now as they watched my arm. I didn't know how it had gotten there but I guess it had something to do with the time I spent in Azkaban.

My life was different than others. Bloom, that's my full name. My parents are both death. According to Dumbledore both murdered by Voldemort and almost every teacher seems to dislike me. But I have friends even if I have the mark branded on my arm. It had been no secret of my years spent in the wizarding prison or the black snake, slythering out a skull on my arm. But what Dumbledore doesn't seem to understand is why this mark is on my right arm and not on my left like all the other Deatheaters.

I filled my plate with eggs and bacon as Hermione and I waited for Harry and Ron to come down. When the bacon and eggs were almost gone we saw them walking into the Great Hall both looking tired. In the meantime McGonagoll past them our timetables and greeted Hermione while ignoring me. "Oh no, double defense with the Slytherins" Harry said with disappointment written all over his face. This year Professor Snape got the job to everyone's surprise and the job for potions went to Professor Slughorn who Harry had to befriend for Dumbledore he told us. Hermione (as always) took as much subjects as she could and needed all of her books which she had in her bag, which were a lot. "Hermione why do you have so many subjects all the time?" Ron asked flabbergasted as he took Hermione's timetable in. "Yea, you're almost as good in everything as Bloom here" Harry said grinning. I scowled at him while Hermione laughed at my expression. They knew all perfectly well that I didn't like them to say those things. Why? A normal person would want that but that's just the thing I'm not normal. Even if I tried, which believe me I have, I would never be normal. I know that no one is normal at Hogwarts but I wasn't the same kind of abnormal if you still follow me. You could compare me with Harry who like me:  
Didn't have any parents, was natural talented and didn't want to be famous (he was at least famous in a good way.. Well sort of). But he didn't seem to mind the talent he had.

We walked into the defense classroom as Professor Snape sneered at the three of them but didn't sneer at me. This was another peculiar thing about me, that Snape was one of the teachers who didn't seem to despise me, together with Hagrid who was kind to me. I sighed as we opened our text book at page 12 and started to take notes. This year was going to be a year different from others. With Sirius gone, the Prophecy known and Harry's great burden this year would be like none other before.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 2:

_Flashbacks;_

_I looked up to a man with thick black hair following his hollow face. "Here Black, you can share a cell with this girl. You'll probably be honored.." They laughed what didn't happen very often here. I looked up to the man, whose eyes flickered to my arm as I stood up in the cell. He gasped and he looked at me again. I was terrified, I could still hear those things rattle in my ears and an evil yet a victorious laugh through my head almost bursting it open. I cried and hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. His expression softened as he took in my tears and wrapped his arms around me comforting me more than he ever could know. That had been the last time I cried.  
_ _

_The door creaked open and Sirius stood protectively in front of me ready to protect me from Dementors. I noticed his demeanor relax slightly. He stepped aside and I looked into blue eyes who seemed to sparkle when they landed on me. He had a long white beard and wore purple cloaks, he looked very healthy and.. Happy? I wasn't used to expressions even when Sirius explained them to me._

_"Well hello Bloom, you certainly have grown a lot indeed." He looked coolly at Sirius and then the guards came in and took him. I shouted in protest. "Do not worry my dear Bloom it is not permanently". I relaxed slightly. He looked at me curiously. "Can I help you?" I asked. Instead of answering he said: "Are you known with Hogwarts my dear?" Just like him I answered his question with another. "You're Dumbledore aren't you?" He smiled sadly "I believe Sirius told you all about Hogwarts" I nodded reluctantly still not totally relaxed.  
"Bloom.. today is your eleventh birthday and I have a present for you. You can come with me to Hogwarts"_

_I, Bloom, never in whole my life had a present before.  
__

_The door of my compartment opened and I looked away from the beautiful green hills. There stood a girl in the compartment door with a lot of bushy, brown hair. "Can I come in? All the others are full". She asked hesitantly. I remembered what Padfoot told me about his compartment choice (it still hurts when I think about him, all alone there) and nodded towards the girl._

_When she sat down she started to talk a lot about her family, Diagon Alley, how hard she is working for school already and I smiled when she started about the lessons "I'm really looking forward to it, don't you?" She asked and instead of nodding again I said "Yes, me too". She looked a little shocked that I talked but she recovered "Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself! Hermione Jean Granger"  
She stuck out her hand and I shook it like Padfoot taught me._

_"Bloom" I said and she seemed to wait for more and I told her "I don't have parents, so I don't have a surname, Dumbledore took me in when I turned eleven" I lied. I felt bad for doing so because I really liked this girl. "Ohw I'm so sorry Bloom.." she said with pity in her eyes "It's okay Hermione, I have grown up with someone. He is like a father to me I never had"_

_She still didn't look very comfortable so I changed the subject to Hogwarts again and asked her what she thinks what would be in the lessons, she did the rest and we talked the whole journey towards Hogwarts with each other. I smiled and thought that Hermione would be the first real friend I have. She is smart and funny and easy to talk to when you started about lessons.  
_ _

_"__Bloom" Professor McGonagall called when Blaise walked to the cheering __Slytherin table. I walked forward while whisperers were telling their neighbors that the strict looking teacher hadn't read her surname. But it hadn't been a mistake. I sat down on the tiny stool when suddenly curious eyes were hidden from my sight by an overlarge, old hat._

"_Hmmmm…. Very interesting indeed you are…" I heard someone (or something) whisper in my ears. "But were to put you.. Talent is there, yes.. A lot of it too… And a good sets of brains… You look very much like someone else I know, indeed.. But there is something different about you, yes.. that's it.. I know just the place for you.." It whispered. "Wait!" I said to it. "What is it?" It whispered back a little irritated. "Please don't put me in Slytherin" I whispered now and my voice broke. Padfoot had told me all about Slytherin. In how they were treacherous and.. well.. evil I guess._

"_Well, well, well you don't want to be in Slytherin? GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and I smiled happily as the hat was pulled off by McGonagall and I heard a table erupt into cheers. I looked over to Hermione and smiled even more broadly. And I thought to myself that this is going to be amazing…  
____

_He escaped… Padfoot was gone from that horrible place… I felt joy and fear, joy because I would see him again and fear because he could get The Kiss for this if he was caught. I didn't want to lose him._

_And I couldn't stop thinking about all those people who think he wants to kill Harry. He couldn't.. He always spoke fondly of the boy he barely knew and mostly about Harry's parents, when the Dementors came and they took his toll, he would beg Lily and James for forgiveness, I on the other hand knew that those horrible laughs that I heard are from Voldemort though I couldn't hear my parents. 'I guess they were already dead before he laughed' I thought sadly.  
_

_But Padfoot only showed hate to Pettigrew but he vanished. It could only mean that he knows where that rat is…_

_Harry stepped from Buckbeaks' back and Hagrid beamed at him. Hagrid quickly retrieved other Hippogriffs and students started to work with them. I walked towards Buckbeak and I was a bit scared. He is beautiful, with feathers in all kinds of silver and brown. His yellow eyes looked at me curious and he walked towards me. Wait.. _He _walked towards _me. _Well this is not good. His wings spread to an unreal size and Hagrid shouted at me. But I was frozen to the ground as he came closer and closer and closer and stopped… He poked me with his beak and sat on the ground waiting for me to sit on his back._

_Power.. I felt it soaring through my body.. I shouldn't feel this, I'm scared. Harry just saw Voldemort coming back to life and was now in the hospital wing. I have felt this half way through the last task and I was losing control.. It's too much.I_ _didn't tell my friends about this, they would only be afraid of me. I went to the only person who could help me. Not Sirius that would attract too much attention, not Dumbledore he would only be repulsed by me, definitely not McGonagall she despises me even more and Hagrid wouldn't know what to do with it. I knocked on the oaken door and I heard "come in" I opened the door and looked in his black eyes, he was slightly surprised to see me but he recovered quickly and asked me how he could help me. "I can't control my magic anymore" I said quickly. I looked at one of the torches and it flared up without me doing anything except looking at it. I backed away and he quickly strode towards me and spoke "alright, I will teach you to control your powers" I didn't tell Hermione, Ron or Harry. Severus told me not to tell anyone._

_Why was Harry screaming? Why did Remus stop him from going to his Godfather? He is okay, right? I was beginning to hesitate. Where is he? I walked towards the curtain. He would just be behind it. But he wasn't. It was empty. I heard screams again, this time harder, and found out that it was me. I heard laughter. I went after the laughter. I vaguely heard someone shout to stop. I saw Harry next to me and new that he was following the killer. I felt tears. It had been such a long time since I cried and it was horrible. My hart felt broken. He was gone. We stopped at the Atrium and we saw her. Laughing like a mad-man. "I killed Sirius Black!" She laughed wickedly.  
_

_I felt anger soaring through my body. I lifted my wand and so did Harry. Harry screamed "CRUCIO" but it hardly did her any pain. Harry was too good for causing extreme pain. I lowered my wand slowly returning to my senses and I laid my hand on Harry's shoulder and he seemed to relax slightly. But then that voice. I knew that voice very well, I heard it in my dreams laughing. I felt it again, the power soaring through my body trying to take over my control that Severus thought me to hold._

_I saw him. Voldemort himself, the killer of my parents looked me in the eyes. His red, snake-like eyes glinted with recognition and I knew that he knows who I am and _that_ was so not good._

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for letting you wait so long (if anybody still reads this). I will try and update sooner and it helps very much if you review, pretty please. I'm also sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm not from an English speaking country so it's possible that the grammar sucks. So please review and I will update more! Thank you for reading.**

**XX Nouk**


	3. Answers I Have Been Waiting For

Chapter 3:

_"__Bloom" I heard that familiar whisper again. The sound of that voice speaking my name let a shiver run down my spine and my blood went cold. I know that voice. I hear it in almost every dream. I quickly look around but as always there was nothing, only darkness. I felt cold wind pass my arm and I turned around. Nothing. I started running I didn't know where but everywhere was better than this darkness. There was no end and just like always I wouldn't get away. It was silent again and I stood still. Praying that he was gone. "I'm coming…" I heard Voldemort whisper in my ear._

I woke up with cold sweat running down my spine, I gasped for breath muttering that it wasn't real. _'I know why he wants me' _I thought to myself _'he wants to finish what he started'. I shuddered._

I couldn't sleep after that and was thinking about the day ahead of me as I looked out the window, waiting for the sun to come up. The day would be pretty normal. It was a Friday and it was the end of the second week and Quidditch trials were starting tomorrow. I really wanted to get on the team as a Chaser. But my trainings with Severus start tomorrow too so I still have to make up an excuse for that. Yeah we're on first name bases. That's what you get when you don't have a surname… It kind of sucks…

I saw the sun come up, lightening the sky with its golden streaks of sunlight. I watched as they slowly stretched across the dark sky, illuminating the world around us. I knew that I had to move from my comfortable spot because Hermione would be up soon, she always is.

After breakfast the four of us headed towards Transfiguration. We would get our grades back from Professor McGonagall and Hermione was very nervous. As soon as everyone sat down our Transfiguration Professor started to hand our test back and I was really frustrated at the moment. Why? Because I got an Acceptable for Transfiguration. Again! I know that it seems like that's nothing to whine about but it's just that I always get an Acceptable or lower even if I did it perfect. It just wasn't fair and I studied really hard for this! Harry and Ron didn't get why I was upset about it but Hermione did and said she would talk about it with McGonagall. I didn't really think that it would work but she said she could always try.

I sighed and continued my divination homework, I didn't really know why I took the subject but I wasn't terrible at it. In contrast I was good in it and I think I chose it because Professor Trelawney acted slightly normal towards me. As normal as she could be of course. Our long day was finally over and night was falling. I sat in one of the soft leather chairs waiting for Hermione to come back from her 'talk with the professor' I finished my homework and started to help Harry who was running out of ideas for bad things to happen to him. Yes I am indeed making things up for divination homework. Much to Hermione's disappointment of course. Just then Hermione came in frowning. "How did it go?" I asked and when she didn't answer my conscious said '_she got in trouble because of you. Just because something wasn't fair, well news flash; life isn't fair!' _I ignored it and shooed away some first years and brought Hermione on the couch in front of the hearth.

I kept waiting for an answer but all I got was: "She wants to see you". I paled and slowly nodded my head. Harry looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. "McGonagall may be strict but she isn't unfair" he said and I gave him a small smile, took a deep breath and left.

I walked through the dim lighted corridors. Her office wasn't far but I took my time. Eventually I stood in front of her door. I moved my hand up but hesitated. '_I could say that Hermione forgot to tell me… NO Bloom! No more hiding!'_ And with that I knocked on the door. I heard a calm and composed 'come in'. I opened the door still slightly hesitant. McGonagall looked up from a thick book she was reading and looked me in the eye with het piercing gaze. I swallowed and asked "you wanted to see me professor?". "yes I did. I wanted to ask you if there are any problems with your grades as Hermione just spoke with me of?". I couldn't believe it. McGonagall was being very civilized with me. I knew I was slightly overreacting because I could understand where she came from. But still, it was nice to have a change. "well, it is just that I think there have been some mistakes involving my grades" I told her trying to sound casual. She nodded at the chair for me to sit down and I did. When I sat I folded my arms but that had been a mistake. My sleeves pulled up. I could have known this would've happen.

The Professors eyes snapped at my right arm. Her eyes widened for a short time put then slit into thin lines making her look scarier than before. She stood up towering above me. It seemed like any moment there would be steam coming from her ears. Her face became red from anger. Disgust filled her eyes and I could do nothing but sit there frozen. I knew this could've happen but still I did it. I made her angry again and I waited until she would burst. Burst she did.

She began calm but there was venom laced with every word she spoke. "I assure you _Bloom _that there were no mistakes made. In fact I think that maybe I have been too acceptable towards your assignments " I took a slow breath. I was so _sick _of this! "_No.. _I will _not _let you do this again! For 11 years I was stuck in that hell! No one told me why! Still no one tells me any answers! You told my only friends I have to ignore me! You even told Sirius that he was forbidden to talk to me! All the people I love are ordered to stay away from me! WHY?!" the lamps in the room burst apart and the glass flew around. The fireplace roared and I continued speaking "Why can't I know? Because Voldemort is going to kill me? To make my death easier for the ones I love? Because I am out of control?! Because there is no hope for me?! Is that it?!" I shouted at her. I was breathing hard and she just sat down, almost defeated. "Go to Dumbledore" is all what she said and I stalked out of the office towards Dumbledore's office, fuming.

I stood in front of the phoenix. I was still mad. At everyone I think. The halls were empty and dark. I would have been scared if I wasn't so _occupied_ at the moment. "Acid Pops!" I nearly screamed at the stupid Phoenix. It turned slowly and I climbed the stairs to the thick wooden door, I didn't even nock before I stormed through the door. He said in his chair looking calm as always. It angered and frustrated me that he could just sit there so calmly when the whole world was in chaos. "Good afternoon Bloom, how can I help you?" He asked, although he sounded so nice I knew that he despised me. "why don't you sit down" he said less warm when I didn't answer his question. I reluctantly sat down, still on edge. He sighed, "Bloom, why are you here?" he asked again. "I am here, because I won't take this any longer! I need answers! Why do you hate me? Why can't I stay with my friends? Why aren't you telling me any answers?! I need to know!" I spoke desperately. "I knew I couldn't hide the truth from you for long. Bloom, I understand you need to know. So ask and I will try to answer your questions".

I took a deep breath and wondered which question to ask first "Who are my parents?" I began with. "I am afraid that I don't know anything about you parents Bloom, we never found their bodies nor did any other person knew them, it is a total mystery" he answered still annoyingly calm. "Then how did you know that I am a witch and that Voldemort was the one who killed them?" I tried to ask calmly, but failing. "Well we knew you were a witch because you set anyone on fire who tried to pick you up" he had a small smile when he told me this like he was remembering something funny. "And well the second was also pretty obvious for his mark stood printed on your arm and in the sky." He told me with a grim expression. "Why was I in Azkaban?" I asked with a small voice and only the thought of that place gave me a chill. He took a breath preparing himself of what was about to come "Because the Ministry Of Magic was afraid of that mark. They are still afraid of you Bloom" He spoke seriously. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked as bravely as I could, but my voice shook. "As surprisingly powerful and clever as you are Bloom, I am not afraid of you. You aren't at all the person I thought you would be" I was surprised to hear this, but something still bothered me. "Then why do you hate me so much?" I asked. He sighed "I don't hate you Bloom. The reason why I distanced myself from you is something difficult to explain… but let me give it a try. You know of course that Minerva has tried to isolate you from your loved ones. She did this because I asked her to. Why would I do such a thing? Because I knew Voldemort will be back one day and that he would try to find you and, well, finish what he started.. I tried to protect you as much as I could from him, but I know that he will, one day, come for you. I didn't want to make it any harder for your friends and family then it already is, Bloom" he finished and took a deep breath. I sat there motionless. I had one last question that needs to be answered, but I was afraid that I already knew it, "Why do I have his mark on my arm?" I asked and closed my eyes afraid of what will come. "So that he can find you and kill you Bloom" he answered the question and I had been right.

All the pieces fell together. All those teachers and the ministry.. They are afraid of me. Afraid for what I might bring to this world. They all know that Voldemort will come for me. Dumbledore tries to protect the ones I love from sorrow when he will get me. When he will find me and kill me. I was scared, for what was bound to happen and I was scared because I knew what I had to do. Something occurred to me then. That hadn't been the last question I needed answer to, "If Voldemort is after me then why am I still alive?" It was barely a whisper and I saw him tense. "Because, Bloom, I promised Sirius I would do everything in my power to protect you."


	4. The Return Of Bloom

I don't know how much time has passed. I don't know if they already hate me, if they despise me or not. The only thing I know was that the time of me being happy was over. I isolated myself. It brought misery to me. I stopped talking to my friends, it was one of the hardest things I did. It seems like I am getting depressed. I didn't tell anyone what Dumbledore told me that night. They didn't understand why I suddenly stopped talking to them. I saw the worry in their eyes when I minimalized my contact with them. My lessons with Snape continued and I was getting better at them. Training was the only thing what kept me going on. I lost everything, I had nothing except myself and my cursed destination. The reason why I isolated myself from everyone is because I don't want them to get hurt, but I don't think I can hold it any longer. I need them. I need them to help me to make me laugh, to support me. I need my friends back. This may be selfish, but it is true.

I made a decision today. I walked to the Great Hall. I saw them sitting together. Laughing and I felt a stab in my heart. I walked towards them and stopped, I hesitated, but then Harry looked up and saw me. His green eyes looked at me with a sad expression and it only made me feel guiltier, but it also made my decision. I walked towards them, took a deep breath and spoke for the first time to them since months "Could I sit with you? I have some explaining to do I think.." I said with a sad smile. They looked at each other and back to me. They nodded. I felt so relieved and hope swelled inside of me. I sat down and explained everything. I told them everything that Dumbledore told me that night. I told them of my trainings with Snape and when I was done with speaking. Understanding dawned on to their faces, but they seemed puzzled with something. Hermione spoke up telling me her question which caused the confusion. "But why did you ignore us for so long Bloom?" she spoke and I knew I had to tell them. "Well, you know that Voldemort is after me, to kill me there is no stopping it…" They looked sad all of a sudden, but I didn't stop talking "I stopped spending time with you the same reason why Dumbledore stopped talking to me, to protect you. I know that someday I will lose you, but I didn't want you to get hurt in the process. Not by Voldemort nor by my death. And I know it's selfish of me to tell you all of this. You all have a great burden upon you, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore I need you guys.." I finished and looked up at them. They looked a little sad as they let all my words sink in. Harry was the first one to speak up. "Bloom, we need you too" he barely whispered. I looked up and saw that all three of them were looking at me. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. It was Ron who answered me this time "Of course we do, you're part of the group" he said with a small smile and I knew that I could never lose them or I would lose myself for sure.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, I couldn't have been happier. I guess my time to be happy is not over! Over the week they told me everything what happened when I was gone. Sure I heard rumors, but I never really believed them. They told me about Harry's suspicion about Malfoy and what happened with the book that Harry found. And Hermione kept me up to date about what was happening between Ron and her and I was happy to listen. They also told me about Harry's task from Dumbledore and I wanted to know everything, so they told me all. We studied hard together and I found myself almost enjoying it, because it meant that they still want to help me. I couldn't be happier.

Well until Harry left with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux. Harry completed his task with Professor Slughorn and they knew about the Horcuxes. They also knew where to find one. I was scared that something would go wrong and it did. We were waiting for Harry to come back for a while now and we suddenly heard some noise outside. I got up from my seat and ran out the door, my wand ready. I looked out the door and I heard crazy laughter of victory and screams of agony and pain. Hermione quickly got a small bottle with a golden liquid inside. I knew what it was and took a drop myself when it was handed over to me. I suddenly felt good and strode with the rest of the Gryffindors out of the common room into the hallway greeting danger with a newfound energy.

We followed the noise and suddenly came right in the middle of a fight. We heard the shouting of spells and screams everywhere. I concentrated on the black figures and was suddenly very glad with the lessons of Snape. I fought, with the Felix Felicis I didn't get hit. I used my training to fight against them. It felt like second nature to me. One fell down after another. I heard someone screaming after a group and I recognized the group. I saw Malfoy, Bellatrix and other Deatheaters, but the one who was screaming "Murderer!" and "Coward!" was none other than Harry I ran towards him, but I stopped. At the front of the black hooded group was Severus. He lead them out of the castle. I was stunned and shocked of this. I lifted my wand and thought a spell. It twirled out of my wand and it flew just by his face. He stopped and looked up. He recognized my work, my spells. I looked him in the eye. I felt betrayed by him he helped them get inside this castle, he always has been with them. I hardened my face and they continued walking further. We only had eye contact for a second, but in that one second a rare friendship was destroyed.

I went outside with the group. All the Deatheaters were captured or they left. We all walked outside and a group formed there. I heard screams and people shouting. Professor McGonagall quickly walked forward through the group. I only now found out my arm was burning and I looked up, I saw it with its empty eyes and the big snake slither out of its mouth. I know looked down and I walked forward where Harry was standing. They all went out of the way from me. I stood now next to Harry. He was trembling and I heard quiet sobs as he sat next to Dumbledore's dead body. A sort of sadness overtook me. Even though he was cold to me most of the time, he was a good man. He didn't deserve to die. After the body was taken away by Professor McGonagall I dragged Harry with me towards the Hospital Wing and laid him down on one of the white beds, waiting besides him for the nurse to come.

The only serious injured was Bill, he was attacked by Fenrir, but Remus said he will be fine and will only have some wolfish characteristics. I was happy for him that Fleur is still with him. I think they will be a very interesting couple. After the funeral of the Headmaster McGonagall became the Headmistress. The students were sent home and I went with the Weasleys to the Burrow, because I didn't have anywhere else to go. Hermione agreed to meet at Ron's house so we would be able to get Harry out of Privet Drive together. It was nice at the Burrow. It was like I had a family of my own. Even though days passed with some sort of tension the Burrow felt warm and safe to be. People were talking about the wedding and were already making the guests list. Hermione arrived after a week or so and we had an idea to make a cake for Harry's birthday and when she was telling me that she was sure that she likes Ron a lot, I thought about Harry. He always had something special to him that made me melt. It wasn't the fact that he was famous or powerful or something in that direction. It was the fact how he is. Yes he could be frustrating at some points, but he always made me laugh or understood me in a way Hermione and Ron couldn't. but I didn't know if I really liked him or not. I think I still have that to figure out then.

At last the day came when we will be picking Harry up. The plan was ready and we were all ready to take the risk, well almost all of us. Everyone except Mundungus Fletcher was ready, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. We all apparated with our way of transport for our way back to the Burrow. I was really excited when Hagrid knocked on his door and it opened. I couldn't see anything, because of Hagrid. Everyone walked in after a moment and greeted Harry, we gave him a hug and when I pulled away I knew I had a faint blush on my cheeks, Hermione noticed and gave me a knowing look I gave her a light shove and walked after her into the living room. The Dursley's house is very clean and there wasn't a spot with dirt or any other filth. I looked around while Alastor explained the plan to Harry. I was going with Bill, because Fleur was so nice to let me help pick Harry up instead of her. Though she made me promise to look after Bill for her and I would. While Molly made Bill promise he looked out for me. When Mad Eye was done with the explaining and Harry was done with protesting we all took a swallow from the Polyjoice Potion, which tasted quite better than the one with Pansy Parkinson's hair. I felt myself transform into Harry and it was some experience indeed. My shoulders became broader and I felt myself grow in length and I don't even want to tell you what happened between my legs. We changed clothes and I saw 5 other Harry's around me. it was a fairly funny sight to witness. When we were ready Bill and I left on a thestral. We leave in a formation and everything seems fine until we are above the clouds. Spells fly around me and I hear Bill curse. I have my wand ready and started shooting spells at the dark cloaked men. I don't see someone of our group and we keep flying towards the Burrow. There are three Death eaters following us and I keep shooting spells at them. I hit one of them with a stunning spell and he falls down. The other two don't even seem fazed. I try to hit them without me getting hit at the same time and I hit another. It is now between the last and me, but he suddenly stops and pulls away and I don't think it was because he thought I would beat him. No it was something else and when the pain started I knew what.

The pain was immense and I couldn't hear anything anymore. It was so intense that I felt myself slipping. I feel this sort of anger roar inside of me and right after that it stops, the pain, the anger. I was pulled back into reality when I notice I am back on the thestral. I gasp for breath and try to calm myself. I hear Bill asking me worriedly if I was okay, but I didn't answer him. I looked him in the eye with pure fright. I look around myself and I see were still in the sky, but I can see lights ahead. my brain is working very fast as I try to find a reason what happened just then. My breathing accelerates and my eyes widen at all the possibilities. I feel a loud thud and I know we landed. I try to get off the thestral, but I fall instead. I feel Bill till me up so that I am standing on my legs. I hear people come outside and I hear Molly give a shriek. I feel that I am picked up and I look towards the stars. I know what happened on the thestral. It was Voldemort, of course it had been Voldemort, but something was different. He felt so close and I shuddered at the thought. "Harry?" I said new panic starts to rise as I try to free myself from the arms that hold me. "Sirius?! Please Sirius!" I was begging him to come back. I needed him, he was the only one who understood me totally. Of course Harry came close, but he wasn't there. He hadn't been there for the eleven years in Azkaban. I needed Sirius now more than ever, but that was impossible. I had to be strong now. Get yourself together Bloom! I told myself! I won't break down again. I stopped struggling and begging. I felt so tired. A great exhaustion fell over me. I saw that I was now inside and sitting in one of the big and comfortable chairs. I also noticed that Harry, Hermione and Ron are looking at me with worry in their eyes. I tilted a hand and noticed it was trembling so I put it back down. I looked at them "Is everyone alright? What happened?" I quickly asked. Hermione's face went from worry to sorrow "We were ambushed by the Death eaters. Someone betrayed us." She said and disgust filled het voice, but then saddens again and het expression softens "George's ear has been cursed of and can't be reattached and.. Mad Eye died…" she spoke with a certain amount of sadness, anger and disgust. I was speechless, Mad Eye is dead? "But what happened to you?" Harry asked interrupting my thoughts. "Well, I'm not certain, but I think I could feel Voldemort's presence and I sort of went crazy…" I explained to them not telling them I fell of, it would only worry them more.

By now I was able to stand up and so was George. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one in return. I looked around for Bill and I saw him standing with a drink in his hand. I walked towards him and stopped in from of him "Thank you Bill, for saving me" I said and I could see a faint smile from him "Well, Bloom I wouldn't have made it without you either" he said and gave me drink too much to Mrs. Weasleys dismay. We made a toast for Mad Eye. I knew he would want to die in battle, but still I would miss him. He was one of the people who accepted me even before I explained everything to them. After the toast Mrs. Weasley sent us upstairs to go to sleep, but I knew that I would get little sleep now and I was wondering where Mundungus was and what I would do to him if I ever saw him again.

A/N Hey guys, thanks for still reading my story and I will certainly try to update more. The next chapters won't be as long as this one so see it as an apology for updating so little. Thank you for reading and please review it really helps me to continue writing!  
XX Nouk


	5. AN

Hey guys, sorry this is not an update. I really did want to update today because I will leave tomorrow for a vacation of four weeks so I won't be able to update until then. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't finish chapter five. Thanks again for still reading I really appreciate it and I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again and see you later alligators!

XX Nouk


End file.
